Army of Angels
by Harumita TAESNK
Summary: "En un mundo donde la vida es ugaz, las flores no se marchitan, los niños lloran sin parar, las lágrimas caen, y las alas se tiñen de un color escarlata por cada error cometido, las acusaciones se hacen presentes... Summary completo adentro / Disfruten la lectura
1. Siento

Summary:"En un mundo donde la vida es fugaz, las flores no se marchitan, los niños lloran sin parar, las lágrimas caen, y las alas se tiñen de un color escarlata por cada error cometido, las acusaciones se hacen presentes.

El amor está prohibido, es fatal, el dolor no es opcional, y la pérdida de uno mismo es la respuesta a los anhelos del corazón... Ambos quieren sentir, les intriga saber de la humanidad, el porqué ellos se han ido destruyendo tanto ante tantas consternaciones de la misma vida... tan etérea... minúscula e insignificante.

Su vida se detiene, no envejecen, tampoco tienen muy en claro el porqué de su existencia...

y ahora, se adentraron a un lado que no debían de tocar

Este fic está creado por un grupo de chicas para el #MesmidoTaka cada capítulo tiene una diferente autora, pero es la misma historia.

* * *

-Capitulo Uno-

En la creación, el supremo se encargó de proporcionar, inteligencia, sabiduría, altruismo y respeto hacia los que fueron sus seguidores antes de la llegada de los humanos. Estos seres fueron denominados guardianes, su tarea era sencilla, resguardas la seguridad y vitalidad del paraíso. El supremo asombrado y conforme a sus creaciones siguió dándoles más libertades, hasta que en algún momento, las expectativas que tenía de ellos decayeron. Dejándoles sin resguardo, fuera del paraíso.

De las tantas grandezas a las que el supremo les dio vitalidad, hubo una en especial de la que tenía cierto apego, en vez de darles la capacidad de libertad, les dejó a su lado. Le servían de consejeros, ligeramente de amigos, platicaba con ellos, les comenzó a dar a los que fueron los más grandes y sus más fieles seguidores las tareas de cuidar y resguardar la vitalidad y la paz de la tierra, dándoles la fuerza para las batallas, un mensajero celestial, el protector de los enfermos y la felicidad, otro quien fue el encargado del templo del supremo. A estos guardianes mayores, se les daba la libertad de cuestionar la creación, y al mismo tiempo de conservarla siguiendo las reglas de su supremo. Ninguno tenía duda de lo que él les mandaba a realizar.

Existen tres motivos principales que nos explican por qué se rebelaron algunos ángeles:

1) libre albedrío,

2) lujuria,

3) vanidad

-He comenzado a comprender porqué nuestro padre me ha creado- Gabriel observó tranquilamente a su compañero, quien se encontraba afilando la ligerita espada en sus manos mientras había hablado.

-Él mismo te lo explicó en el momento que llegaste aquí. No veo cómo es que apenas lo vas comprendiendo. -los ojos rojos que poseía su compañero se posaron con descontento en aquellos orbes esmeralda.

-No lo comprendes muy bien que digamos, es aún más complejo, él quiere que yo tenga una mayor amplitud de jurisdicción, puedo ser mucho más bueno que todos los de aquí -de un momento a otro, el cuerpo del pequeño se levantó de aquel pasto tan verde y comenzó a dar caminatas como si fuese un león enjaulado, de aquellos que deseaban la libertad sin importarle el costo, observó cómo sus manos estuvieron jugando con aquella espadita que le servía para ahuyentar a aquellas personas que se fueron por el camino equivocado -Soy mejor, mejor que todos aquellos que alguna vez han sido los hijos elegidos. Aquellos que según aspiraron a más, los que llevaban aquella paz, que no han podido conservar.

-Te recuerdo que estás con uno de ellos -dijo con la voz más seria que tenía, seguía sentado, observándole como si sintiera pena, aquella mirada de frustración la conocía. La había visto en los ojos de sus compañeros, que milenios atrás, se habían dejado llevar por la lujuria, y el "amor" de algún humano. Se les denominó caídos, pero al mismo tiempo, su padre y creador, piadoso de ellos, les dio lo que tanto habían deseado desde hace tiempo... la mortalidad. Y les dejó vivir con quienes eran las personas amadas. -No te conviene seguir hablando de esta manera si no quieres ser desterrado.

-¡Que lo hagan! Lo deseo Gabriel... Acaso, ¿tú no lo ves? No seas ciego... sé que también lo deseas, en tus ojos hay anhelo, desesperación por ver qué se siente todo lo que los humanos tienen... ¡SENTIR! ¿No te desespera? Por eso ves siempre tus manos, siempre tratas de que algo te dé un poco de noción, de calidez, ¿Por qué los humanos tienen ese derecho? Nosotros somos mejores, ven conmigo, lideraremos a todo este mundo, seremos mejor que aquel padre que nos lo arrebató todo. Podrás sentir, podrás conocer lo que eso conlleva, tendrás todo lo que un humano tiene, y serás inmortal. -algo en el interior del oji verde se comenzó a inquietar, ver a una de las creaciones de su padre tan exaltada y decidida a realizar un mundo mejor era bastante desconcertante, él que siempre seguía a su supremo, que lo alababa, le entregaba todo lo que pedía... No podía dudar de lo que había hecho hasta ahora. Dudar sería dejar de creer de su mera existencia. Y no, no tenía derecho de hacer eso. Lo que más odiaba era su inmortalidad, siempre había odiado aquello, ver cada día de aquel martirio cómo las creaciones de su padre perecían. Algunos por haber vivido de una manera que él en el fondo deseaba, anhelaba tener. Y otras, que eran aquellas en donde la vida... ya no significaba nada.

-No Luzbeth, te equivocas -cansado ya de escuchar tantas tonterías de aquella manera, se levantó con pesadez y observó como si fuese una ilusión, el color negro que comenzaba a marcar las alas de su compañero que alguna vez fueron pulcramente blancas. -Tus... alas. -logró susurrar con calma en el momento que el de ojos rojos le sonreía. Y el color blanco volvió a inundar aquellas pulcras alas, brillando ligeramente más.

-Vamos Gabriel, nota aquella diferencia, que tú y yo podremos ser los mejores... Sólo si vienes conmigo podrás hacer lo que quieras.

-No. No tienes ninguna idea de lo que se siente estar de esta manera. Puedes dejar de hablar. Y yo olvidaré por completo las tonterías que estás diciendo -sin dejar que su acompañante hablase, caminó lejos de él.

Gabriel se quedó observando nuevamente hacia la tierra, esperando comprender un poco más acerca de los humanos, sin reglas, fuera de las creencias que a ellos les habían dado, y con consciencia, esa habilidad de poder razonar y muy pocos eran lo suficientemente capaces de utilizarla como eran capaces. Dentro de su ser se estaba viendo un poco más la posibilidad de irse, no volverse un caído, sino desertar, dejar de lado todo esto e irse, vivir como si fuese un humano, y arrancarse las alas... las alas, el punto débil, aquel que le impediría regresar a su puesto a menos de que su creador volviese a colocárselas, e impedirle caer directo al olvido... a todo aquello que él odiaba.

-Luces bastante distraído Gabriel -Jofiel, uno de sus compañeros desde el inicio le miró un instante. Gabriel se miró una última vez las manos, y después de observar ligeramente hacia el panorama dirigió su mirada a su acompañante.

-No es nada, me he quedado pensando... en la nueva creación de nuestro padre. ¿Por qué debemos nosotros de supervisarle?

-Sabes que nuestro creador nos coloca las cosas porque sabe muy bien lo que puede llegar a suceder... aunque nosotros difiéramos de sus planes, a final de cuentas... algo que él estaba planeando en algún momento.

-Esta nueva creación será muy joven para lo que va a venir en un futuro. ¿Y si es corrompido? Los jóvenes son más fáciles de manipular, y sabes perfectamente que alguien así.. puede desatar el apocalípsis. -antes las palabras certeras de Gabriel, Jofiel sonrió con calma e infinita paciencia.

-No sucederá, por algo nos están llamando a nosotros a su nacimiento, ¿no lo crees?-con un asentimiento le otorgó la razón, caminando hacia las puertas que se encontraban frente a ellos. Gabriel observó la pulcra sala llena de unos colores tan cálidos y limpios, como si fuese una sala de espera vista desde un modo más... intenso.

-¿Dónde está nuestro creador? -suaurró con calma Gabriel,mientras iba a tomar asiento en una de aquellas sillas que tenían un aspecto acojinado.

-No vendrá -el oji verde se quedó a medio sentar al escuchar aquello, mientras fruncía el ceño, buscó un momento al rededor y suspiró, totalmente resignado. -Eres bastante inteligente, ya sabes qué va a suceder en esta instante.

-No pienso recibir a su creación... ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió la primera vez que uno de nosotros recibió a una? Ni loco lo hago.

-Uriel tenía la expresión más sombría, al ver la materia de la que estaba hecho el pequeño -dijo en un tonito burlón.

-No importa, no pienso hacerlo. No es un buen momento para traerlo a este mundo -dijo suspirando el pelo verde.

-Dudar de todo en este instante ya viene siendo normal Gabriel, por ello, nuestro creador te eligió a ti -sonrió un poco -Como te decía, ya es normal que tengas duda, puedes tener todo. Y seguir aquí. Eso lo ve nuestro creador, no necesariamente te va a obligar a quedarte. Y lo sabes. Es demasiado piadoso -la mirada que le dirigió en ese instante le dió la compasión que necesitaba para poder seguir manteniéndose de pie -Recuerda que la corte celestial también escucha las cuestiones que todos tengamos. -como si su hermano supiese lo que algunos días había sucedido con Luzbeth le habló, haciéndole sentir una ligerita incomodidad en su cuerpo y suspirar con fuerza.

Él era el mensajero y portador de noticias de su padre, aquel que daba la última palabra... Era Gabriel. Entonces, ¿porqué se sentía ligeramente perdido con todo esto?

Un guardián no puede tener sentimientos ocultos, dudas y secretos para sus otros hermanos guardianes.

Tampoco puede tener una expectativa de vida corta. Su fiel espada es como su Alma. Las alas demuestran su inclinación y grandeza. No puede inclinarse a lo sentimental. No puede sentir físicamente. Y su punto eternamente débil... Son sus alas.

"De las cenizas resurgirás para resguardar la tierra, tu sangre pura será, de los cielos caerás, serás un guardian, de la vida eterna, de lo conocido y lo desconocido, desenvainarás tú espada para liberar de guerras a tu padre y creador, le serás fiel el resto de tus días. Y responderás al nombre de Valmieth."

Ante las palabras susurradas por Gabriel, Jofiel observó como de aquel manantial el agua desprendía un color azul platónico de sus entrañas, mientras esa sonrisa que ya poseía se ensanchaba con más fuerza al tener en cuenta las palabras del despertar único que le otorgó Gabriel. Esta vez, Gabriel había sido un seudocreador. Único... Como siempre. Y quien resurgiera de aquel lugar le seguiría por siempre.

-¿Porqué es tan pequeñito? -dijo ligeramente asustado el oji verde al ver como aquel minúsculo ser salía a flote sobre el agua sin movimiento alguno.

-Para que despierte debes cargarlo -dijo su acompañante con un tono divertido.

-¡¿Qué!? -al parecer las reacciones del guardián mensajero en cualquier momento le harían soltar una carcajada en cualquier momento por la reacciones del seudocreador.

-Eso mismo. Cuando alguien es seudocreador debe cargar a su pequeña creación. Es como... Una bienvenida, además te tocará ser el primer recuerdo del pequeño.

Las piernas le comenzaron a temblar tanto que sus lañas comenzaron a revolotear para poder mantenerlo en sintonía.

Con miedo, se inclinó tomando la pequeña sábana dorada que su acompañante le ofrecía. El pequeño cuerpecito regordete del bebé se elevó del agua y estiró lentamente sus manos para poder sostenerlo. Gabriel sin percatarse tomo el cuerpo en brazos mientras la sábana resbalaba por sus manos.

-Gab... -las palabras utilizadas por su acompañante se quedaron trabadas en su garganta.

Y así, un escalofrío se sintió recorrer los brazos del ojo verde, una electricidad comenzó a nacer por la punta de sus dedos, y recorrerle por las muñecas, antebrazos, codos hasta llegar a su pecho, en donde sintió cómo el pecho le comenzó a doler.

-Que... -un jadeo salió de su ser cuando se percató de que el pequeño le abría los ojos y soltaba una risa. Eran de un azul platinado, y su cabello negro. La pequeña manita se estiró hasta llegar a su rostro, y un cosquilleo se extendió por todo su rostro.

Supuestamente un guardián de alto rango no podía tener el sentido del tacto... Entonces, ¿porqué un calor se entendía por todo su cuerpo junto con ese cosquilleo? Ahí, sintiendo la calidez del pequeño se perdió en todo eso.

-Gabriel -la voz de su compañero se escucho sacándolo de su ensimismamiento -Cúbrelo -observó como la mano de su compañero tocaba la suya, contrariamente no había algún sentir.

Pero sentía los movimientos del pequeño en sus brazos, quien entretenido jugaba con su cabello ahora.

-Siento.

El pequeño soltó otro grito y una risita.

Gabriel observó el reflejo de su cara en los ojos del pequeño, y lo que vio, le dejo asustado.

-Protege al pequeño -la voz de su acompañante le desconcertó -No dejes que nada le suceda. Si te hizo sentir, hay algo distinto aquí.

Apegó el cuerpo del pequeño a su pecho y suspiró.

Había visto un sin fin de vidas enteras al lado de este minúsculo ser.

Pero para ello... Debía perder sus alas.

¿Su Dios se había equivocado?

Vidas eternas... Buscándole.

¿Por qué?

Dios... ¿Qué estabas planeando?

* * *

(Esta primer parte fue realizada por ShinTak, con aportación de varias chicas en el mes MidoTaka a quienes les doy la dedicatoria a este capitulo, las segundas actualizaciones se darán por medio de otras chicas :3)


	2. Persuasión

-Capitulo Dos-

-Gabriel – llamo Jofiel, éste salió de sus cavilaciones, dirigiendo la mirada a su compañero.

-Debemos presentar al pequeño ante nuestros hermanos- Gabriel acerco más al pequeño a su cuerpo, reticente a salir del lugar. Luego de unos minutos suspira y comienza la caminata donde sus hermanos esperaban por ellos. Jofiel sale primero, posicionándose en el lado derecho, mientras que Gabriel al salir observa a todos sus hermanos expectantes por el anuncio de una nueva creación, de una alegría pero a la vez una maldición. Observa como Luzbeth está frente a ellos también a la espera. Aclara la garganta y anuncia:

"Valmieth"- solo eso bastó para que todos los presentes dieran la bienvenida al recién nacido.

Gabriel posa sus ojos en los del pequeño volviendo a sumergirse en ellos, pero al sentir la presencia de alguien acercándose levanta la mirada para encontrarse con una rojiza. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al recordar las palabras dichas por el ojos rojos.

-Felicidades Gabriel- acercó sus brazos al recién nacido para cargarlo, Gabriel retiro al pequeño de un movimiento rápido, ante la mirada inquisidora de Luzbeth.

Al darse cuenta que esto provoco el cese de los murmullos se reprendió mentalmente, no se reconocía a si mismo, pero en su interior algo le gritaba que alejara a Luzbeth de aquella inocente criatura, con una mueca de inconformidad y ante miradas atentas y curiosas deposito suavemente a su protegido en los brazos del de cabello rojiso sin poder evitar que un requemor lo agobiara, se miraba las manos insistentemente sintiendo como desaparecía el cosquilleo y la calidez que le daba el pequeño ser, no estaba acostumbrado a los sentimientos, no sabía cómo enfrentarlos ni suprimirlos y eso lo desconcertaba aún más, todas las sensaciones experimentadas en tan poco tiempo y todo por el pequeño Valmieth, una vez el niño regreso a sus brazos y queriendo terminar la tediosa tención del momento un ángel ruidoso lo detuvo.

-¡Gabrie! qué lindo waaaaah cómo pudiste crear algo tan lindo con ese malhumor que tienes?- colgándose al cuello de Gabriel provocando que el pequeño se deslizara un poco de las manos de su creador Barchiel. Gabriel sintió como su palpitar aumentaba súbitamente cuando Valmieth se deslizó unos centímetros de sus brazos, pero al instante lo sostuvo firmemente apegando más a su cuerpo el del bebé y sintiendo el calor que esto provocaba. Aparto a su hermano de su lado para reprenderlo.

-Cuidado con el pequeño Barchiel por poco y cae- le reprende Gabriel.

-Perdón, perdón, pero es una monada y no puedo creer que tú seas su creador, deja que lo cargue un momento- volvió a sentir una punzada de dolor al verse separado del bebe por unos momentos. No comprendía lo que le sucedía, los guardianes de alto rango no pueden sentir ¿Entonces, qué era lo que le sucedía a él al tocar a su creación? ¿Por qué no quería ser separado de Valmieth? Y lo que lo tenía aún más preocupado desde que cargo al bebe ¿Qué eran esas visiones?...

Cuando el revuelo de la ceremonia terminó decidió dar una caminata con el pequeño, ambos concentrados en lo que hacia el otro. Valmieth dedicaba a darle manotazos en el rostro a Gabriel, mientras que este se asombraba con el dolor que recibía, pero después de cierto tiempo se molestó.

-¡Deja eso! me…- ¿Duele? ¿Molesta? No sabía cómo nombrar aquello que sentía. El pequeño hizo un puchero y de sus ojos azul platinado comenzaron a caer pequeñas gotitas y junto a ellas sollozos que llenaban el ambiente tranquilo. El pecho de Gabriel molestaba, mientras el bebe lloraba con más intensidad, su malestar aumentaba, llegando a la conclusión de que el dolor del bebe le afectaba, no quería ver esa expresión en el rostro de Valmieth.

-Perdón, no sé qué sucede, qué me sucede, qué nos sucede… prometo no volver a alzar la voz- con esto y sorprendentemente el recién nacido guardo silencio, como si logrará entender lo que Gabriel acababa de decir.

-¡Qué gran escena me estas brindando Gabriel!- Luzbeth se acercaba lentamente a ellos, dirigiendo sus ojos rojos a Gabriel y luego a Valmieth, una leve sonrisa se posa en sus labios para luego volver su semblante serio. Al llegar a ellos clavo su mirada en la del oji verde, esperando a que hablara.

-No sé a qué te refieres Luzbeth, solo cuido a mi creación, como nuestro creador - en ningún momento aparto la mirada del de ojos rojizos, aunque sentía como el pequeño se removía inquieto en sus brazos para llamar su atención.

-Al parecer el pequeño quiere la atención de su creador- el ojos rojos desvía su mirada hacia el bebe, observando como posaba sus pequeñas manitas en el rostro de Gabriel y lego mira a este que tiene una expresión distinta en su rostro, una que nunca antes había visto.

-¿Qué sucede Gabriel?, a mí no me engañas, se podría decir que de todos los guardianes soy el mejor que te conoce luego de nuestro creador- la expresión de Luzbeth hablaba por sí sola, no dejaría esa pregunta sin respuesta.

Gabriel suspiró resignado, a pesar de no querer confesar lo que sucedía, no solo por el hecho de lo hablado anteriormente con el- la imagen de las alas con tintes negros llegaron de sopetón a su mente- sino también porque ya bastaba con que Jofiel lo supiera y no quería que los demás guardianes se enterasen, podían traer consecuencias desagradables entre ellos – En el momento en que cargué a Valmieth, para que despertara, sentí… sentí algo raro recorrer mis brazos y mi pecho. Aún lo siento, todo el tiempo en que estoy con el- pausó para ver la reacción de su hermano, pero esta seguía como si nada – siento calor y no solo eso, no solo físico, creo… - no sabía cómo explicar lo que hace unos momentos atrás había sucedido cuando el bebe lloraba y de lo cual Luzbeth fue testigo.

La expresión de Luzbeth cambió a una de intriga - Eso es extraño Gabriel, sabes que los nosotros los guardianes de alto rango no podemos sentir, eso solo se les ha permitido a los humanos. Me intriga, este pequeño me intriga, ya que al parecer es él el que te hace sentir- la mirada rojiza se posa en el bebe haciendo un ademan de tocarlo, pero siendo impedido por Gabriel- ¿Qué sucede Gabriel? ¿Temes que dañe a uno de nuestros hermanos? En específico a tu creación- el oji verde pensó un poco en las palabras dichas por su hermano para luego volver a su postura, pero esta vez Luzveth desistió de su acto y recobro su postura – En la ceremonia cuando lo cargué no sentí nada, ningún cambio, todo es como siempre ha sido- la voz le Luzbeth se notaba rara, esto hizo que Gabriel estuviese atento frente a cualquier cambio en su actitud- ya sabremos con el tiempo si este pequeño – acarició con la punta de sus dedos la pequeña cabeza del recién nacido y constatando no sentir nada – es capaz de hacernos sentir o si solamente eres tú el que tiene este privilegio con este criatura – Luzbeth da media vuelta y comienza una caminata lenta alejándose de ellos, dejando a Gabriel con más dudas de las que ya tenía.

Valmieth desde el primer momento demostró ser un niño curioso, enérgico y de crecimiento rápido, Gabriel le enseñaba lo necesario, lo que él le habían enseñado, al ser criaturas pequeñas y sin controlar sus auras celestiales podían causar algunas travesuras y era la responsabilidad del tutor prevenir cualquier acto que pudiera perturbar la calma del cielo, no se separaban en ningún momento, Gabriel disfrutaba permanecer al lado del pequeño, como todo ser de luz necesitaban un reposo aunque no tan prolongado ni seguido como los humanos, esos momentos de calidez recién descubierta los dos se acurrucaban disfrutando le la luz mutua que se daban.

El tiempo pasaba de manera distinta en el paraíso, un día era mucho más largo pero con la actual calma no había mucho en que entretenerse, todos esperaban instrucciones u oportunidades para hablar con su creador pero este parecía ausente no lo habían visto en el reino en un tiempo, esto levanto algunos rumores de que algo grande iba a suceder, los altos mandos se esmeraban por poner orden y calmar las ansias de los de bajo rango, nadie sabía nada pero con la más leve perturbación todos hacían escándalo exigiendo saber que su cómoda vida seguiría así sin ningún cambio significativo.

Gabriel los observaba desde las lejanías, ahora que tenía una responsabilidad no tenía opción que ser solo un espectador, debía mantener a salvo a Valmieth de las vibras negativas que sus propios hermanos soltaban, un bebé podía ser fácilmente influenciado por esas energías al ser un creación nueva absorbía lo que veía, escuchaba y percibía del entorno, no dejaba que cualquiera se acercara, solo los de su completa confianza podían permitirse visitarlo entre ellos el ruidoso rubio que se había enamorado del bebé, entre los seres celestiales Barchiel era sin lugar a duda una incógnita para todos, desde el principio sus interminables travesuras y palabras lo hacían resaltar por sobre los demás hermanos, los ángeles eran serios y poco joviales por naturaleza , la falta de sensaciones y las constantes prohibiciones les hacía adquirir una personalidad amarga y reprochante a cualquier cambio o comportamiento no acorde a un ángel, pero eso parecía no importarle al rubio ángel que con su peculiar forma de ser intentaba agradar a todos y pese a las miradas reprobatorias hacia ver sus dudas y las externaba sin miedo alguno, por ello Gabriel le tenía estima, envidiaba de cierta forma la confianza que irradiaba y creía que eso le haría bien a Valmieth, le ayudaría en su crecimiento y no había nada que deseara más que no se convirtiera en el típico ángel cerrado como el mismo se consideraba.

-bubu- balbuceaba Barchiel cargando al bebé y alzándolo de arriba abajo jugando y divirtiéndose intentado hacer que el bebé aprendiera palabras, hasta ahora solo se escuchaban risas, Gabriel los observaba aun con su cabeza llena de incógnitas—jajaja Gabriel si nos sigues viendo así nos traerás mala suerte, tu mirada es aterradora- esa voz chillona lo trajo de vuelta.

-Es con la mirada con la que nací, no sé cómo cambiarla- se acercó y sentó junto a ellos.

-buuu, Valmieth dile a Gabriel que no arrugue el ceño- puso al bebé frente a su cara moviendo los brazos y hablando con una voz graciosa mientras simulaban que Valmieth hablaba –no seas malhumorado, ya no te voy a querer si sigues así, shiiiii- el niño reía sin entender lo que pasaba pero la cara deformándose de su guardián le parecía muy divertida –vamos cambia esa cara shiii, di que soy bonito shiiiii- Barchiel seguía molestando a su hermano a sabiendas que sacarlo de quicio era todo un deleite para él.

-Basta deja de hablar de esa manera tan impropia, dame a Valmieth lo vas a lastimar- pero por más que intentaba quitárselo no podía, estuvo a punto de agarrarlo cuando el niño siguiendo el juego empezó a imitar a Barchiel.

-shiiiiiin, shiiiiiin, shiiin- no paraba de decir mientras reía y atendía sus brazos para alcanzar a Gabriel, este en un mero reflejo lo atrajo así si dejando que el niño tomara su rostro y lo moviera de un lado para el otro, Barchiel supo que ese era el momento de dejarlos solos, el bebé quería jugar con Gabriel y él tenía que ir a atender unos asuntos con sus demás hermanos.

-¡moooh que envidia! Yo también quiero una linda criatura como Valmieth! Me lo comería a besos- decía mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta- Vendré a jugar de nuevo, ¡nos vemos Gabriel, hasta luego compañero de juegos!- despidiéndose enérgicamente retirándose a sus deberes.

Se cumplía la primera semana de vida de Valmieth y con ella su creciente curiosidad sin previo aviso aprendió a gatear demostrando ser ágil para escabullirse de su tutor, disfrutaba jugar a las escondidas con Gabriel sacando más de una cana al pobre, los pasillos se inundaban de los llamados constantes de Gabriel para encontrar al niño y en algún rincón del lugar las carcajadas de este delataban su lugar de escondite, algunas veces Barchiel lo encontraba primero y se lo llevaba, en otras no muy buenas lo encontraba Luzbeth quien al querer agarrar a Valmieth provocaba su llanto y la llegada apresurada de Gabriel al escucharlo. Era una de esas veces en las que Valmieth lloraba en brazos de su tutor y Gabriel lo intentaba calmar de diferentes formas pero no lo conseguía, una pequeña mano detuvo sus pasos al voltear se encontró con el ángel con menos presencia de todos, los ojos azul cielo lo observaban de vuelta y una sonrisa de comprensión se instaló en cara.

-Gabriel cuanto tiempo sin verte, veo que tienes nuevas responsabilidades- sus ojos cayeron a los grises del pequeño y los ojos de este en el recién llegado y este al instante dejo de llorar mostrando completo interés- Que lindo y pequeño es- Raziel un ángel mensajero era de los pocos que se mantenían más tiempo en el mundo humano protegiendo a los pocos elegidos que el señor mandaba cuidar, al pasar grandes temporadas fuera del reino las nuevas noticias llegaban a él mucho después por ello no estuvo presente en el nacimiento del nuevo ser.

-Bienvenido hermano, él es Valmieth espero pueda aprender grandes cosas de ti- Gabriel admiraba a Raziel muchos se quejaban de la poca presencia y envidiaban el favoritismo que el creador le profesaba a ese ángel pero Raziel siempre se demostraba a la altura de las situaciones haciendo oídos sordos a palabras necias y con ello se ganaba el respeto de los pocos que podían apreciar su esencia, uno de ellos el mismo Gabriel quien se hubiese dejado llevar por las envidias si no hubiera conocido a su comprensivo y meticuloso hermano.

-Parece una eternidad la última vez que vine de visita, he cuidado y llevado por el buen camino a diferentes almas humanas, es sorprendente lo fácil que caen en depravación pero no puedo evitar pensar que son los seres más hermosos- empezó a caminar sabiendo que Gabriel le seguiría el paso.

Con el rápido crecimiento de los ángeles, Valmieth ya de cinco años lleno de vitalidad y energía se escabullía seguido a visitar a Raziel, cuando este regresaba de sus largos viajes. La mayoría de las veces Gabriel lo acompañaba, no le gustaba separarse de él y que anduviese solo por el paraíso, recibiendo comentarios de que era demasiado aprensivo con su creación, pero a Gabriel poco le importaba, solo no quería que Valmieth fuese corrompido o pudiese desatar problemas. En sus visitas Gabriel y Raziel enseñaban al pequeño Valmieth a utilizar sus alas, este con algo de dificultad en un principio, pudiendo solo desplegar sus alas sin éxito al intentar volar creando pucheros y que sus ojos se cristalizaran por la frustración.

-Calma Valmith lo haces muy bien, solo necesitas un poco más de tiempo y práctica, no impacientes- Raziel daba ánimos al pequeño al verlo cabizbajo- Valmieth pozo sus ojos azul platinado en Gabriel esperando unas palabras de su parte.

-Es como dice Raziel, practica y con tu perseverancia seguro lo dominaras pronto- solo con este comentario la sonrisa en el rostro del pequeño se extendió por su rostro hasta no poder más y abalanzarse hasta Gabriel, quién lo recibió con una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible a la vista de los demás pero para los ojos de Valmieth –los cuales eran muy especiales- esa sonrisa valía oro, sabía que solo eran dirigidas a él.

A los pocos días y luego de mucha práctica, Valmieth lograba controlar sus alas a la perfección, recibiendo felicitaciones de parte de la gran mayoría de sus hermanos, él gustoso las recibía pero esperaba una es especial- Lo has hecho muy bien, no esperaba menos de ti y tu testarudez- Gabriel elogiaba a su manera a su pequeño el cual estalló en una sonora carcajada para luego dirigirse junto a Gabriel y tomar su cálida mano que lo hacía sentir seguro. Porque si, Valmieth se había percatado de que sólo con Gabriel sentía esas raras sensaciones, no con Raziel ni Barchiel, mucho menos con Luzbeth, solo con Gabriel, eso lo hacía especial para él, muy muy especial.

En el reino celestial ya se habían acostumbrado a las constantes risas y uno que otro desastre que un Valmieth de diez años causaba, cada semana el crecía a pasos agigantados mucho más veloz que cualquier ángel solo habían pasado dos meses y medio y ya tenía la apariencia de un niño de diez años a nadie le sorprendería que a final de mes llegara a su semi adultez o como le llamaban los ángeles un paso hacia la iluminación en donde se volvían independientes de su tutor y se les asignaban pequeñas tareas celestiales para ver sus capacidades y en qué sector angelical sería enviado, no había honor más grande que ser un escriba del señor a los que todos aspiraban para escribir y difundir la palabra sagrada pero también habían otros puestos como mensajeros, serafines , protectores , cupidos y muchos más, así que los Ángeles tenían grandes expectativas de a donde sería enviado el travieso de Valmieth , Gabriel no podía estar más orgulloso y estaba seguro que su protegido estaba destinado a grandes cosas, él le daría el apoyo y las herramientas para demostrar su valía, algo en su mente y tal vez decirlo sería un capricho propio pero veía a Valmieth como un mensajero tal vez le influenciaban las pequeñas visiones que últimamente se hacían más recurrentes, en la última y la que más se repetía aparecía Valmieth con una apariencia mayor en un lugar desconocido con lágrimas en los ojos pero con la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en su vida, sabía que las lágrimas eran signos de tristeza y era la primera vez que veía a alguien reír y llorar a la misma vez, por eso pensaba que Valmieth conocería la felicidad en el mundo humano, tal vez las cosas que Luzeth le había dicho le estaba haciendo pensar de forma distinta pero su único deseo era que su protegido no tuviera ataduras y viviera plenamente libre.

-Shin! Shin!- una voz animada le llamaba desde lejos, desde que Barchiel jugaba con Valmieth este se había acostumbrado a decirle sin de cariño, esa había sido su primer palabra, le daba un sensación agradable y le gustaba su apodo aun que nada tuviera que ver con su nombre.

-Te he dicho que debes caminar de manera correcta y alzar la voz es impropio para un ángel- reprendió al pequeño que le ignoro por completo abrazándolo y restregando su rostro en la túnica blanca que Gabriel siempre portaba.

-¡Shin juega conmigo! Estoy aburrido- comento esperando ser cargado por el mayor.

-Que niño tan caprichoso te has vuelo Valmieth- dijo mientras lo alzaba en brazos, se sorprendía con la facilidad con la que caía ante las peticiones del pequeño y en como sabía lo que este pensaba aunque no se lo dijera.

-Shin quiero ver a Raziel, me prometió enseñarme una flor nueva del mundo humano- el tierno puchero hizo enternecer a su protector, empezaba a disfrutar de los sentimientos que el pequeño le otorgaba.

-Si que te gustan las historias de humanos-comento con un largo suspiro caminando rumbo al jardín que Raziel cuidaba con cariño.

-¡Son geniales! Raziel me conto que tienen dolores de panza y que se ¡enamoran! Shin ¡yo también me quiero enamorar! ¿Puedo?- el brillo en esos ojos grisáceos le hicieron darle un pequeño apretón entre sus brazos.

-Valmieth solo los humanos pueden sentir amor, nosotros somos ángeles y los ángeles no se enamoran- con la mirada empezó a buscar a su hermano pero no lo vio en el jardín.

-No estoy seguro de lo que es, pero Raziel dijo que es hermoso- la alegría cubría por completo al pequeño y se imaginaba las historias que le habían sido contadas, aun con su mente inocente y su escaso conocimiento de varias cosas creía que era genial.

-Estoy seguro de que si Raziel lo dice es porque es cierto, vamos a esperarlo, tal vez te cuente otra historia-bajo a Valmieth dejándolo correr libremente.

-Raziel no está, fue enviado de urgencia al mundo humano- la voz hizo que Gabriel diera un salto en su sitio.

-Luzbeth, no sabía que estabas aquí-comento recobrando la compostura.

-Últimamente pasas mucho tiempo en este jardín, quería tener una conversación contigo hermano- mientras decía eso volteaba su vista al pequeño que al darse cuenta de su presencia corría un poco más lejos.

-Perdón, Valmieth es un poco tímido- dijo Gabriel acomodándose los lentes

-Creo que nunca le he agradado, es un niño sincero-comento sin sentirse ofendido, encontraba interesante al niño.

-No es eso, él te respeta como uno de sus hermanos, ¿De que querías hablar?- tomo asiento esperando que el otro lo acompañara.

-Sabes de que quiero hablar, ven conmigo hermano te quiero a mi lado, sabes que tenemos más derecho que los humanos, con mi liderazgo conseguiremos lo que nos fue arrebatado, nuestro padre se dará cuenta que cometió un error al tener preferencia por seres inferiores, tu tampoco eres como esos ángeles vacíos y cobardes por eso ¡te quiero conmigo! Una nueva era a de llegar hermano- en sus ojos se podía vislumbrar el fuego quemándole por dentro, esa determinación esa seguridad hacia que Gabriel tuviera un mal presentimiento, quería que Luzbeh se diera cuenta que no podían desobedecer a su padre y cualquier signo de rebeldía los llevaría al exilio, pero conocía a Luzbeth y nada podía hacerlo cambiar de parecer, lo que más le preocupaba es que cada vez que escuchaba esas palabras algo en su interior quería seguirlo pero tenía a Valmieth y eso lo hacía entrar en razón.

-Luzbeth sabes que no puedo- antes de seguir con la conversación Valmieth les interrumpió tomando de la mano a Gabriel y pidiéndole que lo acompañara.

-No voy a rendirme Gabriel-comento y se retiró sin dejar que el otro objetara, desde lejos perdiéndose entre las flores Luzbeth miraba a Valmieth insistentemente, una sonrisa de triunfo cruzo sus labios.

La ceremonia para determinar en qué sector angelical sería designado Valmieth seria esa mañana, por lo cual este ya a sus diez y seis años cumplidos pero aún sin el consentimiento de Gabriel de salir solo se escabullo, necesitaba dar un paseo antes de todo el ajetreo que se armaría por la ceremonia, paseo por distintos jardines, hasta llegar a su favorito, donde pasaba el tiempo con Gabriel y de vez en cuando con Raziel y Barchiel, estaba concentrado, observando el jardín cuando escucho unos pasos acercarse, dirigió su mirada hacia el portador de estas encontrándose con un muy serio Luzbeth que no alejaba sus ojos rojos de él.

-Hoy es un gran día Valmieth, serás un adulto, tendrás responsabilidades y podrás decidir varias cosas, mucha suerte-expreso completamente serio esperando la acostumbrada huida del más joven.

-gracias hermano Luzbeth-contra cualquier pronóstico Valmieth se paraba erguido mirándolo directamente, aun sentía incomodidad al lado de Luzbeth pero su infinita curiosidad lo carcomía, el sabia en el fondo que las palabras del pelirojo calaban fuerte en su tutor, ya no era una niño y quería saber que era lo que últimamente rondaba en la mente del peliverde, quería llegar a comprender a Grabriel, quería apoyarlo, ser su fuerza y demostrarle todas las sensaciones que despertaba en él.

-Tu mirada en este día es diferente, ¿a qué se debe?- su ceja se alzó esperando que el joven explicara su repentino interés en hablarle sin huir.

-shin… no, quiero decir Gabriel esta afligido, no sé lo que le carcome pero quiero saber…. Hermano ¿cuál es tu interés en nuestro hermano? Esas platicas privadas y el secretismo ¿a qué se debe?- siempre había sido directo y esta no sería la excepción, se acercó expectante esperando paciente su ansiada respuesta.

-Aun eres muy joven para estas cosas- le dio la espalda ocultando la pequeña sonrisa que se instaló en su cara, con un poco de esfuerzo logro ocultar el leve oscurecimiento de sus alas, este era su momento, si quería a Gabriel lo conseguiría por medio de su talón de Aquiles.

-¡Por favor! Te lo ruego, si en algo puedo ayudar me gustaría hacerlo, todo por Gabriel- sus ojos mostraban que su plegaria era sincera.

-¿Sabes Valmieth? Tengo una gran ambición y aun que lo niega sé que Gabriel la comparte conmigo, dime ¿qué harías si supieras que el lugar de Gabriel no está en este falso paraíso?- esas simples palabras resonaron en su cabeza, el de ojos grisáceos no entendía lo que le decían.

-yo…- no pudo decir más, se quedó con las palabras rondando su cabeza observando a Luzbeth caminar rumbo a la ceremonia de su iluminación, podía jurar que por un momento el negro tiñó a su hermano pero fue un momento tan efímero que se podría confundir con una ilusión, el mismo inicio sus pasos, quería hablar con Gabriel pero sabía que tendría que esperar el final de la ceremonia para aclarar todas sus dudas, no pudo evitar sentir un punzón en el pecho al pensar que Gabriel podría irse de su lado.

En el camino se encontró con Gabriel, quien dirigía su mirada a la espalda de Luzbeth que hace pocos segundos había pasado a su lado. Valmieth apresuro el paso para llegar junto a él y como ya era costumbre tomar su mano, en esos momentos quería sentir tranquilidad, quería sentir el calor y el cosquilleo que provocaba tocar a Gabriel. El ojiverde sintió su mano aprisionada por otra, no hubo necesidad de observar quien era ya que solo uno de sus hermanos podía provocar esas sensaciones en él.

-¿Qué sucede? Te noto un poco agitado, te dije que no salieras solo, siempre haces lo que se te da la gana, no sabes lo que te puede sucedes y más aún hoy que es tu ceremonia- el ojiverde descendió hasta la altura de Valmieth y lo miro fijamente esperando una respuesta, la cual no se hizo esperar.

-Estaba caminando y me encontré con Luzbeth- Gabriel observo la expresión del oji azul, no le gustó lo que vio en ella- me dijo algunas cosas y pues yo… quiero saber de qué hablas con él, por qué cada vez que lo ves te noto perdido en tus pensamientos, lejano y distante, yo quiero ayudar en lo que sea, solo dilo- termino de decir estas palabras sin cruzar mirada con el ojiverde.

-No sé de qué hablas- Gabriel utilizo un tono no muy común al hablar con Valmieth, este se estremeció y el dolor en su pecho aumentó, luego la mirada que le dedicó el peliverde lo paralizó, y esta vez sintió miedo, ese sentimiento que Raziel le había descrito hace un tiempo, miedo de perder a Gabriel definitivamente. Sintió como su mano fue dejada de lado –Vamos tu ceremonia dará comienzo, no debes llegar tarde.

En el transcurso de la ceremonia Valmieth no prestó atención a nada en concreto, las palabras de Luzbeth seguían rondando sus pensamientos, además la mirada que Gabriel… no, Gabriel no podía abandonarlo, era su creador, estarían juntos toda la eternidad, no, no podía hacerlo, él no lo soportaría. Buscó con la mirada al peliverde pero no lo encontró entre todos los ángeles reunidos. Luego una idea cruzó por su cabeza, no, no podía ser cierto. Buscó una vez más pero fue interrumpido por su nombre de los labios de uno de sus hermanos que precedían la ceremonia- suspiró-resignado dirigiéndose al lugar donde había sido nombrado.

Iba con el ceño fruncido al lugar donde su hermano había pedido-exigido-una reunión. Su expresión se debía a que había elegido el momento de la ceremonia de Valmieth para una de las mil conversaciones que habían tenido siempre llegando al mismo resultado, Luzbeth estaba equivocado, se estaba dejando corromper y él no lo seguiría, quizá antes en su primera conversación pudo haber dudado pero ahora no, tenía a Valmieth, tenía a alguien a quien cuidar, proteger, tenía quien lo hacía sentir mil sensaciones con un solo toque tanto física como psicológicamente. Valmieth había llegado en el momento preciso y no cambiaría nada, el seguiría a su lado hasta que el mismísimo ojiazul dijese lo contrario.

Una vez pudo alcanzar a ver a luzbeth se paró firme freta a él, dejaría las cosas claras-Gabriel, pensé que no vendrías-comento y dos fieras miradas se cruzaron sin un ápice de duda.

-Basta de darle vueltas hermano se lo que quieres y sabes cuál es mi respuesta-espeto firme.

-Gabriel piensa las cosas, sé que tú lo deseas, eres igual que yo- sus palabras denotaban confianza y calma algo muy raro teniendo en cuenta sus arranques a las negativas.

-Yo te admiro hermano, te respeto por lo que me has enseñado pero esto no lo puedo permitir esto es traición- en su voz se escuchaba un deje de súplica, quería que Luzbeth entrara en razón.

-¿Sabes Gabriel? Este reino colapsa, nuestros hermanos piden ser corrompidos, ¿por qué no les damos lo que quieren?- fue ahí donde Gabriel entendió que para Luzbeth todo estaba perdido, Luzbeth extendió sus alas mostrando una lluvia de plumas negras.

-¡Basta! Te lo advierto -alzo un poco la voz sintiendo una energía negra.

-Y si no quiero ¿qué harás Gabriel?- la sonrisa petulante y el brillo de triunfo hicieron que el sentimiento del temor recorriera por primera vez a Gabriel.

-¡Márchate! ¡No mereces estar en el reino del señor! Márchate o sabrás de lo que soy capaz - los dos extendieron sus alas volando alrededor del otro imponiendo respeto y preparándose para cualquier ataque.

-¿Qué serias capaz de hacerme Gabriel? Dime.

-¡Te matare si es necesario! Como el arcángel que soy mi deber es proteger a todos los seres celestiales- cuando se preparaba para invocar las flechas de batalla que cada arcángel poseía una simple palabra lo hizo dudar.

-Valmieth- ese nombre ese simple nombre.

-¿Qué hay con él?- pregunto Gabriel consternado.

-Si tú no vienes, entonces Valmieth lo hará, él me dijo que estaba interesado, ¿sabes que tuvimos una pequeña charla? Quiere acompañarme, todo por ver el mundo que tu deseas, esas fueron sus palabras Gabriel, el hará lo que sea por ti – Luzbeth sabía que había ganado.


End file.
